Vanitas: I'm on my Period
by Vanitas-Of-Darkness
Summary: A One-Shot. Vanitas and Sora set a time to meet up. FUN IN THE BOYS TOILETS. M/M YAOI VXS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.


**Kingdom Hearts, One-Shorts, Collection.**

**Vanitas X Sora**

**Vanitas**

Vanitas looked up at the clock and back to the paper in front of him, waiting for the hands of the clock to hit 10:25, class didn't finish until 11:00, but he and Sora always set a time when they felt like having fun in school. Sora was in a different class because he was a year younger than Vanitas, that's why the set the time. As soon as the clock got to 10:24, he stood up and spoke, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, Mr Xaldin, can I go to the toilet?" the tutor looked up to where the voice came from and hissed.

"No, now sit down and put your pen to the paper!" he replied harshly, looking back down to the newspaper.

"But I'm on my period and it gets really bad!" he grinned earning laughter from the whole class. The teacher just stared at him like he grew two heads.

"...Wh-...I'm not even going to ask...here," he said, rolling his chair back and pulling out a red piece of paper from the desk drawer. Vanitas ran to the door, grabbing his bag slyly and the paper on the way and running out the door. As he ran down the hall he saw a door on his right open, instantly knowing it was Sora and grabbed his arm, pulling the brunette with him.

**Sora**

Sora sat in his chair just staring up at the clock, tapping his pencil from boredom.

'_C'mon, be 10:25 already,'_ he began shaking his leg under the table. Once it hit 10:20 his leg accidently bumped into Roxas's.

"Oh, sorry Roxas didn't mean to bump you," he apologized, looking over at the blonde.

"I'm guessing you got an appointment with Vanitas," he replied with a grin, leaning his chin on his hand.

"How'd you know?" Sora blushed wildly.

"Well, every time you get really exited it always has something to do with him, and when you leave in the middle of class he's usually outside the door waiting for you, so basically I put two and two together," he spoke victoriously.

"Please don't tell anyone," Sora pleaded with his arms tied together.

"Don't worry I won't, by the way have you thought of an excuse for leaving class?"

"No, that's what I've been thinking about, do you have any ideas?"

"Actually I do! Hey Namine can I borrow some face powder?" he turned to face his twin sister behind him while holding out his hand.

"Why would you need face powder?" she questioned looking really confused.

"It's for Sora!"

"Ok, but only this once, next time get your own face pounder Sora,"

"Thanks Namine, ok Sora close your eyes, I'm putting the makeup on," Sora walked down to the front desk with his bag.

"Hey, Miss Aerith, I don't feel to good, is it ok if I go to the nurse?" the tutor looked up from marking papers and gasped. Sora could hear Roxas laugh from behind him.

"Oh my, Sora your really red, are you ok?" she asked holding a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah, I just don't feel well,"

"Ok, here a hall pass, now go to the nurses office and go home for the day," Sora walked to the door and silently fist pumped, waving to Roxas and Namine on the way out the door. As soon as he was outside he felt someone grab a hold of his arm.

"Hey, Sora,"

'_Vanitas,_'

"What excuse did you use, the I'm pregnant excuse, my cousin has a new illness called hormonia, I'm the darker half of someone else's heart or I'm on my period?" he asked holding his bag over his shoulder.

"The last one. Seriously, no one would believe the I'm the darker half of someone else's heart excuse!" Vanitas and Sora slowed their pace down as they came to a boys toilets. The brunette was the first through the doors, making sure no one was in there. He pulled Vanitas in and locked the door behind them; pulling the black haired male to a large cubical he locked that door, too. As soon as the door was closed they both threw their bags in random directions and Vanitas pinned Sora to the wall, lazily kissing him. The ravenette brought both his hands to Sora's face and began prodding his bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Sora opened his mouth, letting Vanitas map it out and start a tongue battle once the mapping was done. Vanitas started licking, sucking and kissing from his chin to his neck, where he instantly found Sora's sweet spot and began sucking, earning moans from the brunette and to the collar-bone. The ravenette moved one hand to pull the others tie off and unbutton his shirt. With every button that was undone Vanitas got lower, kissing every piece of exposed skin he could find and sliding the soft white fabric over his shoulders where he started kissing again and began going a little lower. Once Vanitas reached the brunette's nipples he immediately took one into his mouth, making circles with his tongue and nipping a few times. He began twisting and rubbing the other, making the nub go hard straight away.

"Ah...ah...V-Vanitas," said boys mouth started going lower as he heard the other purr his name. He began unbuckling Sora's belt as he got to the navel, pulling down both his trousers and boxers at once, seeing the brunette's dick come out and instantly stand. Vanitas softly glided his hand up the others thigh, seeing Sora's cock twitch impatiently. He leaned forward, holding his member at the base and started licking and kissing at the head.

"Mmn...Ah...T-that feels good," the brunette moaned, throwing his head back as his hands held on to the wall dear life. Vanitas wrapped his mouth around the head, swirling his tongue around the tip of his shaft and licking around the slit a few times.

"V-van...itas...S-stop...teasing...ah," Sora moaned out breathlessly. With that, the ravenette pulled the whole thing into his mouth and started sucking roughly on it, bobbing his head back and forth and turning his head to the side to get the head to hit the inside of his cheeks which had Sora moaning his name over and over again. While he was giving the brunette a blowjob, Vanitas began taking his own tie, shirt and belt off, so now he was half naked, leaning on his knees in front of Sora. The ravenette moved one hand to his own pants, undoing the button and zipper, fondling himself as the other hand went between Sora's legs to play around with the sac, rubbing, twisting and squeezing them which got a lot of moans from the brunette.

"Vanitas...c'mon...hurry," Sora moaned as he began twisting, rubbing and playing around with his own nipples. Vanitas stretched his hand up to Sora's mouth, pulling his own mouth away for a second and ordered.

"Suck!" then got back to the blowjob he was giving the brunette. Sora instantly obeyed and began lubricating the others fingers, moving his tongue all over the others fingers. The hand Vanitas had in his pants moved further in to rub and cup his own sac, moaning at the feel and causing vibrations to run down Sora's member making him moan around Vanitas fingers. The ravenette pulled his hands away from the others mouth manoeuvring it between Sora's legs and prodded at his entrance. He slowly pushed his finger in past the ring, only stopping when his knuckle hit skin and started twisting, bending, pulling out and pushing back in like clock-work and in that order, over and over again. Sora threw his head back again as he accidently thrusted forward from all the fondling, making Vanitas gag and deep-throat him. The brunette instantly began to worry.

"V-Vanitas, I'm sorry...I didn't mea-aaahhhnngg...ah," Sora's voice was cut off by Vanitas sticking a second finger in bobbing his head and sucking even rougher on his cock. The ravenette looked up, grinning around the others dick from feeling a hand on the back of his head, seeing that Sora's eyes were glazed, cheeks were red and lips were dry. He pulled back, mouth getting tighter as it got to the head, making a kissing sound as the cock fell out of his mouth. Vanitas stood to his full height, bringing both his hands to Sora's face and kissing him, it wasn't a needy kiss, it was a passionate kiss with both their eyes closed. Sora gently slid his hands up Vanitas's sides, Rubbing and twisting his nipples on the way past his chest and around his neck. The black haired male moved his arms around the others waist with one hand going lower down his back side to insert three fingers into Sora's entrance, making him break the kiss and moan out Vanitas's name.

"Vanitas...hurry!" he spoke breathlessly, undoing the others trousers zipper and pulling them down.

"Heh, trust you to go camando," Sora chuckled. The ravenette stepped out of his pants and pulled Sora to the toilet where he brought the lid down. The brunette put his elbows on the lid with his knees on the floor. Vanitas moved back over to where they were before and grabbed the two shirts that were thrown to random areas of the room when the stripped earlier, placing them under Sora's knees.

"That ok?" he asked, looking up to Sora.

"Yeah, thanks," the brunette replied. Vanitas also got on his knees. Leaning down he spread Sora cheeks and began licking the entrance, prodding it with his tongue a few times before pushing his tongue in earning a deliciously long moan from Sora. Leaning back up he spat into his hands and wiped them over his member. He lined up his dick with Sora's entrance and slowly pushed in, holding the brunette's hip with one hand.

"Mmm...Vanitas, it hurts a little," the Sora called, obviously in a little pain from how tight he was squeezing Vanitas's dick.

"Shh...I know, but relax a little, it'll be ok in a sec," the black haired male comforted, rubbing the small of Sora's back. The brunette tried to relax, letting Vanitas move further in. Once the ravenette was fully sheathed inside the brunette's entrance he made no movement, letting the other know that he wasn't going to move until Sora was adjusted properly. Still rubbing from the brunette's neck to the bottom of his back and down his thighs, Vanitas asked.

"Are you ok, Sora?" just as he finished his question he felt Sora thrust back on him, making him moan a little in his throat.

"So, I'm guessing that's my queue to move?" Vanitas asked, earning another thrust from the brunette. The ravenette gave a little laugh and began moving in a slow motion, rocking his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of the tight hole that belongs to Sora. Vanitas grabbed the others hips and began moving a little faster with every six or seven thrusts. The ravenette leaned over Sora, kissing the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades and nibbled at the back of Sora's ear.

"S-stop for a sec Vanitas!" Sora called breathlessly. Said boy obeyed and pulled out, earning a little whine from the brunette.

"What's up?" Vanitas asked a little worried, thinking he might have done something wrong.

"Lie on your back, I wanna try raid you!" As Sora finished speaking he looked back with glazed eyes, noticing that his face was probably over twenty different shades of red. Vanitas snapped himself out of it by slapping himself and got on his back as Sora turned around and began straddling the ravenette. The brown haired boy moved his hand behind his back to grab the ravenette's cock and line it up with his hole again and slowly sat down, forcing the others dick in and making his own dick twitch from the same feeling as before. The ravenette saw it twitch and it just made him a little harder if that was possible. As soon as Vanitas was sheathed again he instantly welcomed the warmth of Sora's hole and began pumping the brunette's cock earning many moans. Sora started bobbing his body up and down; he brought his hand up to his chest and twisting his own nipple, rubbing them every few seconds. Vanitas began moving his hips, meeting the brunette half way with his thrusts, but when he saw Sora playing with his nipples he began thrusting back up even harder. At one point Vanitas thrusted back really hard and hit something inside of Sora that made his vision completely white.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH...V-Vanitas...there...again!" the brunette cried blissfully. The ravenette grabbed Sora and flipped them over so Vanitas was on top and the brunette was facing him. He ravenette pulled his legs apart and began thrusting really hard into the others hole, instantly hitting the spot over and over again, making Sora cry out in the form of happy moans.

"V-Vanitas...I-I'm gonna...,"

"I am to... Sora!" With one final thrust Sora blew his load over his stomach, chest and face. Vanitas felt the walls around his cock tighten up and squeeze the orgasm out of him, forcing him to release his cum on Sora's insides. Once the ravenette couldn't hold his weight he collapsed on top of the brunette and still inside him. There were lying there for what seemed like forever before one of them spoke.

"Ok, so, you're house or mine after we get dressed?" Vanitas asked, licking up the semen on Sora's body before pulling out of him and getting up.

"My parents aren't going to be home until tonight, so we got all day if you wanna come over mine," Sora suggested, struggling to sit up, trying to pull his boxers and trousers on.

"That sounds good, here let me help you!" Vanitas walked back over to the brunette helping him put his cloths back on. Once he finished dressing Sora, he got back to dressing himself.

"Alright, let's go!" Vanitas lazily threw his bag around his back and grabbed the brunette's bag before Sora could and threw it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," the brunette blushed putting his hands in his pockets as they unlocked both doors and made their way to the school gates and to Sora's house with Said boy limping all the way.

"Next time I'm inside you!" the brunette threatened, pointing at Vanitas.


End file.
